Kamen Rider W: The Forgotten Memories
by Alex Edwards
Summary: This story takes several years after Kamen Rider W. When a new threat enters Fuuto, a new group of Riders carrying untouched Gaia Memories will rise to protect it. *On hiatus until further notice*
1. The K to Success Obtain the Memory

_As you will see, I decided to keep my OC in Fuuto for fear of creating characters that were similar to the ones from the actual show. It's been awhile since I've posted something on here, but let me know what you think and be honest, but don't be degrading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kamen Rider except my OC._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

The K to Success/Obtain the Memory

_The ocean is just like the wind: it brings both fortune and calamity. Several years have passed since the fall of Eternal and the damage to Fuuto Tower. The symbol of our beloved town is now rebuilt and the two Kamen Riders that reside here still fight the ongoing threat of Dopants. But this town is far from perfect; hidden dangers tend to rise to the surface at the most unlikely moments. And I should know: I used to be one of them._

"What were you doing, Tokugawa? Playing hero again?"

"Ow! That hurts!"

Tokugawa Kaito hissed sharply, feeling the fabric of his shirt touching the bruises on his back. After being beat down by five people, his whole body moaned in pain.

"How many times have you been told to stop playing around with these guys? Trying to take down criminals is not your concern!"

Makura Shun, a skinny officer from the Fuuto police department, held Kaito by the collar of his shirt, now covered with sand from the beach.

Jinno Mikio, Makura's partner who was slightly bigger, tapped Makura on the head with his baton and said, "Let him go, Makura. He's in enough pain as it is."

Makura let Kaito go and went over to the girl who called the police after the fight was over. Kaito looked over at her with a concerned look.

"She was unharmed when we got here," Jinno said, answering Kaito's question. "Apparently, the guys left after you were knocked out and forgot all about her."

"That's good," Kaito said with a smile, which then turned to a grimace.

"But Makura's right," Jinno sighed. "I'm glad you turned over a new leaf, but trying to stop criminals isn't the way to go. You may bite off more than you can chew one day."

Kaito gave a shaky sigh as well. He had a close relationship with the police department, getting caught in several thefts and street fights, mostly because he wasn't good at them. A year and a half had passed since he had quit, and he considered him lucky that he did. The superintendent, Terui Ryu, who always had a stern face, came into town shortly after that, and Kaito knew an encounter with him then, it wouldn't have ended well.

"So I was supposed to let those guys harass that girl?" Kaito countered. "The police can't be everywhere, you know. We lesser mortals have to fend for ourselves sometimes."

Jinno thought about it for a moment and mumbled, "True. Well, let's get you patched up and then send someone to drive you home."

"That's okay, Jinno," Kaito said. "My wounds aren't that bad. I can get home on my own."

As Kaito got up, Jinno blocked his way with his baton. "No, I insist," he said. "And think about what I've told you."

Kaito sighed and said, "Yes, sir." He started to give a playful salute, but pain shot through his arm and he quickly placed it down.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Kaito entered his room. Home for him was in a small apartment a few miles from the beach. His room consisted of the basic house appliances, but everything he has was small and ancient. Kaito had no problems with what he had, but he wished he had more money to get him through the week. He would help people in the community with household work or walk a dog here or there, but had trouble getting a steady job.

Kaito's legs started to move toward the bed as soon as he closed the door, but Kaito's mind urged him to wash off the sand that began to stick to his body. Afterwards, he fixed a bowl of ramen and ate it on his bed. He looked out his window and saw one or two stars glisten in the sky. Sighing, Kaito said to himself, "Fuuto may look quaint during the daytime, but it's at night when she shines the most. I hope you still remember her beauty, Sensei, wherever you are." He sighed again, this time from fatigue. "It's difficult trying to keep the peace, but I'll continue to do my best, Sensei."

When his meal was complete, Kaito rinsed the bowl in the sink and finally collapsed on the bed. He had a feeling he was going to feel like hell tomorrow, but he prayed that he would be able to move around tomorrow with little trouble. A few minutes later, he closed his eyes to enter the dream world.

"Tokugawa Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes shot open at his name being called. He lifted his upper body and looked around the room, but didn't see anything in the dark. Outside, the sun was no longer in sight and the stars were dancing merrily. Kaito stared into the darkness, trying to find something that looked out of place and hoping not to. But nothing popped out at him.

"You _are _Tokugawa Kaito, are you not?"

This time, Kaito gave a shout and almost jumped out of bed. He grabbed the lamp that was close to them and looked across the room again. Slowly, he could make out a silhouette by his desk. Going by the petite, hour-glass shape he saw and the high-pitched voice, Kaito took the intruder for a woman. "Who wants to know?" Kaito asked. "Who are you?"

"You don't have to worry about your well-being," the shadow said. "I'm not here to rob you or take your life."

"So why else would you be here?" Kaito asked, gripping the lamp tighter.

"To help you achieve your goal."

Kaito grunted questionably. "My… goal?"

The shadow giggled. "Didn't you say earlier today that lesser mortals needed to defend themselves?"

Almost dropping the lamp, Kaito regained his grip on it and turned it on. Light flooded the room and revealed the mystery woman. He couldn't see the woman's face because of her black hat, but he could tell that she had black hair that came down to her neck. But it wasn't the girl he saved at the beach that afternoon. "Who are you? And how do you know what my goal is?"

"I've been watching you for some time, Kaito," the shadow replied. "And I can tell from your actions that you're serious about making Fuuto a better place. But those actions alone don't suffice."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito asked with a growl in his throat.

"I mean that you haven't been put to the proper test. So far, you've been fighting in your own power. What would happen if you were given more?"

"More?" Kaito echoed. He lowered the lamp in his hands, but didn't let go of it.

The woman then picked up a dark briefcase that was next to her and placed it on the desk she was leaning on. Then, she opened it up and motioned for Kaito to come over. He walked slowly and with caution over to where she stood and carefully raised the lamp over the briefcase with his right hand. Trying to get a look at the woman's face would probably be a bad idea at this point.

Inside the briefcase laid several bright-colored USB drives with different symbols on each one. Every drive had a name written on it in miniature letters and a small button on them as well.

"These are…" Kaito spoke in a hushed tone.

"That's right," the woman replied. "Gaia Memories. Although they're slightly different from the ones you've seen, I believe."

Kaito nodded in response. The Gaia Memories he remembered were primeval and had something like a rib cage encircling it. The ones before him were more refined and smooth. "Why do you have these here?" he asked, although he figured he knew the answer.

"I'm going to test you, Kaito," the woman said with a smile. "I'm going to let you take three Memories of your choice. Do whatever you want with them: sell them, use them, whatever you want. But you must do this by tomorrow. And what you do with them will determine my answer."

"What answer?" Kaito asked.

"Whether or not you're worthy of this power. Now choose."

Kaito knew that carrying a Gaia Memory would cause problems for him if he was caught with it by the police. And he also knew that people would eventually go insane once they used a Gaia Memory. But curiosity was gnawing at him to find out what this woman would possibly want with him. He sighed and looked at the devices.

Several Memories like Fang, Zone, and Weather caught his eye, but they didn't spark his interest. But the first one he picked up and liked was Ocean. He pressed the button and a boastful voice cried out, "OCEAN!" He placed that one on the side and continued to look. The next one he picked was Rocket. After placing that down, he scanned the other Memories until his eyes landed on the one called Key.

Suddenly, an odd feeling came over Kaito. He picked up the Key Memory and looked at it in wonder. This one wasn't like the other Memories. This one seemed to call out to him with an inaudible voice. His finger went straight for the button and the voice shouted, "KEY!" He held on to it tightly and picked up the other two he chose. "I'll take these," he told the woman.

"Rocket, Ocean, and… Key," the woman said. "It seems you like Key the best."

"Yeah. I don't know why, but it seems special to me."

"I see," the woman said with a twisted smile growing across her face. Then, she closed the briefcase and took it off the desk. "I look forward to how you use those tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me." Instantly, she reached for the lamp switch and cut it off.

"Hey!" Kaito shouted, jumping back and taking a wild swing in the woman's direction. But all he struck was air. Oddly, he didn't hear the woman running off or see the door open. Confused, he cut the lamp back on and saw that he was the only one in the room again. It was as if the woman just vanished into thin air. The only thing to prove he wasn't dreaming was the three Gaia Memories he picked on the desk.

Sighing, he went back to his bed and cut off the lamp, hoping things would make sense in the morning. But not before he took another look at the three Gaia Memories that both fascinated and terrified him.

* * *

_I apologize if it's too long, but this is where it begins. Be on the lookout for Chapter 2, and give me some suggestions and ideas on how to make it better. I can't say I'll do it, but I will consider it. Just follow this link:_

_.net/forum/Kamen_Rider_W_The_Forgotten_Memories/87980/_


	2. The K to Success The First Henshin

_Sorry I took so long uploading, but I've been busy with school. This chapter would be longer, but it would have been too long. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!_

Chapter Two

The K to Success/The First Henshin

The streets of Fuuto rang with greetings to the new day. Cars passed by heading to their destination, people walked this way and that, and the wind blew softly, but with the hint of a chill. Kaito would have noticed these things on a normal day. But after seeing that last night wasn't a dream, he was occupied with the three Gaia Memories concealed in his rugged, brown carpenter pants. The words that the mystery woman said last night ran through his mind.

'_What you do with these Memories will determine my answer,' she said, _Kaito thought. _What answer? And why is she testing me?_

Kaito knew that many of Fuuto's citizens bought or were given Gaia Memories from a company called Museum that disappeared about two years ago. However, reports of "Dopants", people who used the Gaia Memories to become supermen, still traveled around the city. Kaito also heard that people who used the Gaia Memories went out of control after using them several times. So giving them away or selling them wasn't a good option. And being caught with them would give a one-way ticket to prison.

_Of course, there were some people who have said that they were still sane after using Gaia Memories, _Kaito thought. He also remembered how the Key Memory seemed to call out to him. _Maybe if I use that one, my mind will stay the same. But then, that woman let me get _three. _Why not let me choose one?_

Suddenly, a strong breeze brought Kaito back to reality. That and something small hitting him in the face. He grabbed it and put it where he could clearly see it. At first, he saw that it was a photograph of a girl. But seconds later, he realized that it was the girl he saved yesterday. He stared at the photograph until he heard someone clear his throat in front of him.

Kaito looked and saw a young man wearing a striped buttoned shirt with a black business vest and black dress pants. He also wore a black hat that had the word Windscale sewn on it.

"Can I have that back, please?" The man spoke. "That's mi—Ow!"

In an instant, a girl with black hair tied in a ponytail came out of nowhere and apparently hit the man with a green slipper. She wore a red T-shirt with dark blue overall shorts. "What kind of detective loses a picture of someone we're looking for? What would we have lost if you had lost it?"

"Detective?" Kaito repeated while looking back at the picture. "So she's missing?"

"Yeah," the man said, rubbing the back of his head. "Apparently, she's been missing for a we—" He then looked at Kaito curiously. "You know her?"

"I saved her from some bullies yesterday, but I didn't get her name," Kaito replied. "Didn't the police take her home yesterday?"

"Jinno mentioned that he did," the girl said, "but the parents who wanted us to find her said she never made it home."

"Which means she may be may be in some kind of trouble," the detective stated. "Do you remember anything about those guys?"

Kaito shook his head. "I could recognize them if I saw them, but I can't describe them. I just saw she was in trouble and jumped in." Kaito moaned softly and grabbed his sore right arm.

The girl then started reaching inside a bag she was carrying with her. "Well, if you remember anything, reach us at these numbers here." She pulled out a small card and extended it toward Kaito.

Kaito took it and examined it. The card read:

Narumi Detective Agency

All cases solved Hard-boiled style

Chief: Narumi Akiko

"Hard-boiled?" Kaito said.

"Well, then, we should be on our way," the detective said. He took the picture from Kaito's hand and walked around him. "Let's go, Akiko."

"Hey! Don't order me around, Shoutarou," Akiko replied, running after him.

_She's the chief?_ Kaito thought. _But she's so young! _He then gave his head a mental shake and focused on the girl. _If she hasn't gone home by now, she's probably in some sort of trouble. Probably from those guys, no doubt. _Sighing, he crossed the street, hoping to find some work and to try to remember anything about the people he fought. It was unlikely, but if the girl was in trouble, he wanted to try and help her in any way.

Hours ticked away as Kaito walked the streets helping people with odd jobs here and there. He didn't get a lot of money while doing this, but at the moment, it was the only thing he could do. After he cleaned himself up, he went around looking for a stable job, but everywhere he went, no one wanted to hire a "local troublemaker." Kaito didn't blame them, though. He just hoped that by showing that he left that old life, people would think more highly of him.

After he finished the last chore, he started walking around. With the mystery woman, the three Gaia Memories in his possession, and now the girl from yesterday missing, Kaito's mind was boggled down with questions. Eventually, walking aimlessly, he came across an old, abandoned schoolyard. Seeing the swing sets and merry-go-rounds, Kaito instantly thought about his sensei. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "I wish you were here, Sensei. You would know what to do in the situation I'm in."

Suddenly, he heard screaming coming from the other side of the yard. "No! Get away from me!"

Kaito immediately looked in the direction of the yelling and saw the girl running in a hectic pace. Not far behind her were the guys from last night. Groaning in frustration and recollected discomfort, Kaito rushed over to the group as fast as he could. One of the guys had managed to grab ahold of her arms when he got closer. He also saw that there were only four of them there. "Hey!" he shouted. "Can't you jerks leave the girl alone?"

The guys turned toward Kaito and either laughed or sighed. One of them, a tall, skinny man with a dark bruise on his face, said, "You again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Or do you have a death wish?"

Shrugging, Kaito retorted, "I wouldn't have to keep showing myself if you guys stopped stalking the lady. Because it's visibly clear boneheads aren't her type."

The skinny man scoffed and said, "That's odd, because she's been hanging around us _boneheads _for days now. But it seems she's starting to get cold feet."

"Please," the girl cried, "let me go. I told you I don't have them."

"And that's the point, Airi," the guy holding her replied. "You think you can just give a few away and get away with it?"

"Someone's gotta pay for those Memories," another guy said. "And since you can't pay us, we have to find another way to get money out of you. Right?"

"Exactly," the tall guy said. "So how are we going to deal this, Airi?"

Airi kept trying to escape from her captor's grip, but to no avail.

"So that's what this is about?" Kaito spoke, now starting to get irritated. "Trying to use her to get money because she misplaced a few Memories? What a bunch of punks!"

"Yeah, coming from a guy who could only throw one punch," the boss said, starting to crack his knuckles. "But since you want to get involved, we'll give you another beating."

"That's not gonna happen," a new voice spoke

Everyone turned toward the voice and Kaito saw Shoutarou and Akiko by the swings. "Hey, kid," Shoutarou said directly to Kaito.

Kaito's eyebrows rose. "When did you two get here?"

"Just now," Shoutarou replied. "Akiko thought it was a good idea to keep an eye on you, so I had you followed."

Suddenly, a black object in the form of a stag appeared out of the air and made its way toward Shoutarou. He grabbed it and put it his pocket. "Looks like you were right, Akiko."

"Of course I was," Akiko replied, sounding offended.

"Now, then," Shoutarou pointed at the boss, "let the girl go, boy."

"Hah!" the skinny man responded. "You think I'm going to listen to you? You're in over your head. Teach this guy a lesson, boys."

The other bullies stepped in front of the skinny guy with mischievous grins and reached inside their pockets. Then, they extended their arms revealing a Gaia Memory. They pressed the buttons and the two Memories exclaimed, "Masquerade!" The bullies laughed as they placed the gadgets in their heads, which quickly changed black with a skeleton-like outline and empty eyes.

"Dopants, eh?" Shoutarou sighed. "Looks like we're up… Phillip." Quickly, he pulled a large gadget out of his vest and placed it on his waist. When the gadget released a belt and attached itself to him, he pulled out a black Gaia Memory of his own, pressing the button. The voice from the Memory cried, "JOKER!"

_He has a Gaia Memory, too? _Kaito thought.

"Henshin!" Shoutarou cried, and a few seconds later, a green Memory appeared on the right side of the gadget. Shoutarou placed his on the left side and used both hands to push them to the side. A voiced cried triumphantly, "CYCLONE! JOKER!" The wind blew harshly and Shoutarou's body was covered up by an armored suit split into a green and black color.

"Kamen Rider?" Kaito and the bullies shouted.

"Here we go," Kamen Rider said and rushed toward the two shocked Dopants.

_No way! _Kaito thought. _That detective is…_

While Kamen Rider was dealing with the three Masquerades, Kaito heard several punches being thrown. He looked back toward the boss and saw that he and the guy holding Airi were laid out on the ground. Standing next to Airi was a man with short brown hair and a serious face, wearing a red coat with red pants.

"Ryuu!" Akiko cried, running over to him.

"Hey, Akiko," Ryuu replied. He looked over at Kaito and said, "Go with Akiko and Airi. I'll take care of things here."

"R-Right," Kaito responded and led Kaito and Airi away from the playground.

"You okay?" Akiko asked Airi.

"I'm fine," Airi responded. She then turned toward Kaito and said, "I didn't get to thank you yesterday. I'm sorry you had to go through out that trouble."

Kaito shook his head and said, "It's no big deal. I did want anyone probably would've done."

When they went around the school building, Kaito saw a big man leaning on the wall a several inches away. Kaito quickly recognized him as the fifth guy.

"I send four guys to get one person, and they can't even do that," the big guy sighed. He stood straight and glared at Kaito. "You just _have_ to butt in our business, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," Kaito replied, moving in front of Akiko and Airi. "I have to protect Fuuto from people like you who want to smother it in darkness. For Sensei."

The big man chuckled and then laughed loudly. "Smother Fuuto in darkness, you say? Well, you won't be worried about that or anything else when I finish what we started yesterday." He then pulled out a Gaia Memory and held it front of Kaito and the girls. The voice from the Gaia Memory cried, "CRAB!" when he pressed the button. He then placed it in his arm and changed into a dark red, muscular crustacean with massive pincers.

"Dopant!" Akiko yelled.

Kaito inhaled sharply. He started to reach for his pocket, but stopped. Doubt stilled clouded his mind about using them.

"**Now, then," **Crab said, "**Let's hear you beg for your life."** He then ran toward the group.

Acting on instinct, Kaito ran toward him and went for a side kick. But it didn't hurt the crab at all. He grabbed Kaito and threw him into the wall. Kaito cried as he felt his wounds ache. Crab then started stomping on Kaito while laughing.

"No! Stop it!" Airi exclaimed and started running toward them.

Seeing her running forward, Crab turned and raised his arm as if to grab her. Kaito noticed this and used his hands to throw Crab off balance. He then got ahold of Airi mentioned for her to stay back. But he groaned from the pain and collapsed to the ground.

Crab got back and said, **"Foolish, trying to protect her and can't even protect yourself."**

Airi got in front of Kaito and said, "Please. Just leave him alone. He's been through enough."

Crab laughed and grabbed Airi with one of his pincers. **"He wouldn't have to if he wasn't so meddlesome. And neither would you if you hadn't given away those Memories."**

Akiko ran forward and started whaling on Crab with two green slippers. Then, she grabbed Airi and tried to Kaito up. "We gotta get to Ryuu and Shoutarou!" she said.

**"Why you…!" **Crab said and pulled his arm back to hit Akiko.

"No!" Kaito cried and managed to get in front of Akiko. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the punch that was sure to hurt…

But nothing came. Kaito opened his eyes and saw that Crab's fist was inches away from his face. He backed up and bumped into someone. He turned and Akiko and Airi still standing where they were, frozen just like Crab. _What's going on? _Kaito thought.

"Not bad, Kaito," a voice spoke.

Kaito looked over by the wall and saw the woman who was in his apartment last night. "You!" Kaito cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Yesterday, I said what you chose do with your Memories would influence my decision today," the woman spoke with a growing smile. "You almost used your Memories, but didn't. And you still chose to fight the Dopant. That means you're ready."

"For what?" Kaito asked.

The woman, who had her arms behind her the whole time, brought them forward to reveal an odd object in her hands. She walked over to Kaito and extended it out to him. Confused, he took it and examined it. Up close, it looked like a lock to a treasure chest, but slightly bigger. Where the locking mechanism was supposed to be, a slot that looked like a Gaia Memory would fit was there instead.

"The Key Driver," the woman said. "This will give you the power to use the Gaia Memories without fear of losing yourself."

"Driver?" Kaito asked. "Does this mean that I'll… become a Kamen Rider?"

The woman nodded. She then turned around and started walking off. "Use your power to protect Fuuto and fight for a better tomorrow."

Kaito started to called out for her, but saw Crab's arm slowly starting to move. He quickly grabbed it and swung Crab to the ground. Akiko and Airi started moving as well.

**"What the—"Crab** said. **"I was about to hit you!"**

"Strange things happen in this city," Kaito told him and held out his Driver with a smile. "Some… for the better." He then placed it around his waist and took out the Key Memory. He pressed the button on the memory and it cried out, "KEY!"

**"Y-You have a Gaia Memory as well?" **Crab asked.

Kaito had to place the Gaia Memory sideways into the slot of the Driver. As a silver-blue circle of light radiated around him, he took a deep breath and shouted, "Henshin!" before turning the Memory where the K could be seen.


	3. The K to Success A New Rider

Chapter Three

The K to Success/A New Rider

The circle of silver-blue light separated and transformed into keys. They then turned as if opening a door and came together around Kaito's body. The light transformed into armor with black linings on the sides of the suit and an inverted lock symbol on the front. His gloves were shaped like gauntlets and black cuffs covered the bottom of his legs. His helmet had three dull, crown-like points in the front and a dark visor. On the back on his suit hung a large, double-edged sword with a wide, blue hilt.

**"You're a Kamen Rider?" **Crab exclaimed.

"He turned into a Kamen Rider!" Akiko yelled. "I didn't hear about this!"

Kaito gave a battle cry and charged toward Crab. He threw several punches and a front kick, which surprisingly all connected. But that wasn't the strangest thing. It was as if Kaito's mind was quickly going through all the fighting moves he knew in his head and showing him all to execute them with prefect precision.

Crab was holding his own, but Kaito's newfound strength was throwing Crab through a loop. Also, when Crab threw several punches and kicked, Kaito managed to either block them or reverse into a counterattack. **"What is this?" **Crab asked. **"You weren't this strong before."**

Kaito just answered by grabbing the sword off his back. No information came to him then, so he swung it around wildly. But he managed to stay focus on his target and managed to get a few hits in.

Meanwhile, Shoutarou and Ryuu appeared on the scene and were surprised at what they were witnessing. They ran over to Akiko and Airi and Ryuu asked, "What happened?"

"Big guy… Dopant… then boy…" Akiko rambled, and finally used sounds and hand motions to indicate Kaito's transformation.

"One of the people I was with appeared and used the Crab Memory," Airi told Shoutarou, who was confused. "And apparently, that guy who saved me yesterday is a Kamen Rider. Although he didn't seem to have that belt before."

"No way," Shoutarou replied.

Crab was starting to get worn out, so he told Kaito, "I'll remember this!" and started to run.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Kaito said, and began to run after him.

Ryuu noticed that the kid had no clue how to use his Memory and yelled, "Hey, kid! Use a Maximum Drive already!"

That got Kaito's attention and he said, "Huh? Maximum Drive?"

Looking frustrated, Ryuu motioned Kaito to press the Memory on his belt to save time.

Kaito was lost at first, but when he looked at his belt, he said, "Aah!" and did what Ryuu gestured. Then, he heard, "KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

Blue light began to shine around Kaito's armor and Kaito made a dash for Crab. When he got close enough, he jumped and executed a flying roundhouse kick on Crab. An explosion engulfed them and when it cleared, Kaito was the only one standing with the big man and a broken memory on the ground.

Kaito sighed with relief and walked away from the man. He turned his Memory sideways and released it from the belt. When he did, the armor around him disintegrated with the sound of coins hitting the ground. As he moved closer to the group, the more worried he got.

"So…" Ryuu spoke, breaking the silence, "you had a Driver, too."

"Well… not exactly," Kaito responded, a little relieved. "It's kinda hard to explain."

Ryuu was about to speak again when Akiko said, "This isn't the right place to get answers. We have things to take care of first."

"Right," Shoutarou said. "We'll find out his story later."

Ryuu sighed loudly, but nodded his head. "I'll meet up with you guys at the agency, then."

* * *

The Narumi Detective Agency wasn't at all what Kaito expected it to be. Instead of a luxurious office with expensive furniture and items, the agency was old-fashioned with various items that made the place look like a clubhouse. But despite that, Kaito thought it was a nice place to work at. It gave one a very relaxed feeling.

The only thing odd about the agency was Phillip, the person who Shoutarou mentioned earlier before he transformed. Phillip seemed to be the type of person who was curious about everything, but when he heard that Kaito had a Driver and a Gaia Memory, Phillip's face seemed to light up even more. He was practically on pins and needles by the time Ryuu showed up.

Before the questions started, Airi's parents showed up and were pleased to see that she was okay. They thanked the detectives, Ryuu, and Kaito for making sure that Airi was safe and sound, paid their fee, and left with smiles on their faces.

As soon as the door closed, Ryuu cleared his throat and said, "Now, then, how did you get the Driver and Gaia Memories?"

Kaito took a deep breath and mentioned everything he could remember, from last night's intrusion to today's bout.

"So this woman who gave you the Memories appeared and disappeared without a trace both times?" Akiko asked.

"How compelling," Phillip stated. "People disappearing into thin air… It's impossible."

"But if she's distributing Gaia Memories," Ryuu said, "it's possible she's using one herself."

"Also," Shoutarou said, looking at Kaito's Memories, "these Memories are probably the T2 Memories or similar to them. Didn't all of them get destroyed after we beat Eternal?"

"I thought so, too," Phillip said. "Based on Kaito's statements, the Memory the woman's using sounds like the Time Memory. So either she used it to bring them back or someone made new ones."

Shoutarou groaned with irritation. "But why did give this kid these things to begin with? This city already has two Kamen Riders."

"Hey," Kaito said from the couch. "I'm 19 years old, thank you."

Ryuu looked at Kaito and said, "Is there anything the woman said or wore that could lead us to her?"

Kaito thought it over and said, "Not really. If I had a photographic memory, I could draw her, but…"

"Well, there's no point pondering over it right now," Shoutarou sighed. "The question now is what do we do with you."

"Huh?" Kaito responded, his voice a little higher than usual. "You're not going to arrest me, are you?"

Ryuu's eyebrows went up, but then relaxed. "If you had used the Memories without a Driver, I probably would arrest you. But that isn't the case."

Kaito exhaled with relief. He gave himself a pat on the back mentally for holding out when he did.

"However, we can't have a rouge Kamen Rider running around," Ryuu said. "Especially one who doesn't even know how to _use _his power."

Eyes narrowing, Kaito gave Ryuu an irritated glare, but Ryuu paid no attention to it.

Akiko then jumped up and ran over to Ryuu. "So you're going to teach him?" she said with a huge smile.

Ryuu chuckled and said, "I would, but with my duties as a superintendent, I wouldn't have the time." He looked over at Shoutarou and Phillip. "What about you too?"

Shoutarou raised his arms and said, "A hard-boiled detective like myself could teach him, but trying to explain things while fighting would take too much time. Plus, I-" He then cleared his throat and looked over at Phillip. "_We_ have cases to solve. And I would be afraid to have Phillip teach him. He'd probably get him involved in some of his crazy lookups."

Phillip just smiled at the comment. Kaito just sighed, thinking they were just making excuses to get out of teaching.

Akiko then gave a shout and stood up straight. "Then it's up to me!" she shouted.

All the guys looked over at Akiko and said, "Huh?"

"Well, I've been around here long enough to know what Kamen Riders do," Akiko stated. "It shouldn't be too hard to teach him."

"Akiko…" Shoutarou sighed heavily.

"Ooh!" Akiko's face lit up again and pointed at Kaito. "Are you working anywhere?"

Kaito's eyebrows went up and he said, "Not really…"

"Good!" Akiko yelled. "Then you can start working here! As a Junior Detective!"

"What?" Kaito said, standing up.

"What are you doing, Akiko?" Shoutarou said, walking over to her.

"Well, she is the chief," Ryuu said with a smile.

"That's right," Akiko replied, poking Shoutarou in the chest. "I'm just as much of a detective as you and Phillip. Besides, business has been booming this past year. So if Kaito joins, he can pick up the slack. Plus, if he does well, we'll have more clients, which means more money!" Akiko started moving around joyfully.

Shoutarou shook his head, but smiled while walking over to Kaito. "Well, the only thing I can say is… Welcome to the agency, Kaito." He extended his hand and Kaito shook it.

"Welcome, Kaito," Phillip said. "And good luck."

"So!" Akiko went over to Kaito and lifted him off the couch while holding her green slipper, which Kaito was sure he saw the word "teacher" on it. She looked at Kaito with intense eyes and said with a deep voice, "Let us begin!"

Kaito gave an inward, shaky sigh. _What have I gotten myself into? _he thought.


End file.
